Perfected Adept
The Perfected Adepts are a Legacy that strives for mastery over their own bodies. The Perfected Adepts consider martial training to be the most effective type of physical exercise for their purposes. In addition to building strength and flexibility, the student is taught to focus mind and body to function as a unified whole. Besides enhancing the capability of the body, martial arts have a calming effect upon the mind by instilling knowledge and confidence to deal with direct physical threats. Mindset Having penetrated the veil of lies and illusion, many newly awakened mages stand upon the threshold of a whole new world so dazzling that they tend to forget their previous mode of existence. Now able to transcend the gross limitations of matter and energy, some even neglect their own corporeal bodies, regarding them as a mere hindrances, husks to be discarded once their usefulness has ended. While there is some truth to this way of thinking, it is not a whole truth. It is a road that leads to dissolution and disembodiment. The Perfected Adepts stand as a warning sign upon that road, reminding all mages where they came from and what their ultimate goal is, or should be. Their presence signifies a return to the source, a remembrance that all mages are still human beings -- they are born, live their lives, and die. If magic cannot be made to enrich and fulfill that process, then it is not magic but delusion. The Adepts teach that before one can truly transcend the limitations of being human, one must learn what the true limitations of humanity are. Furthermore, they teach that the wisdom gained through transcendence must be brought back to humanity, so as to enable others to follow the same road. A human being is a work in progress, they hold. Awakening is not the completion of that work, but the opportunity for completion, for perfection. As the mind works at perfecting the body, it also learns to operate upon itself, gaining mastery over thought and emotion rather than being ruled by them. Just as the distractions of the outer world can be dispelled, just as the wants and urgings of the body can be quelled, so can the chatter and babble of the lower mind be silenced, leaving the soul free hear what it most needs to tell itself. Only when everything has fallen away can the innermost self be free to seek perfection by uniting the highest reality with the lowest. To some this union might seem to be the ultimate goal, the reason for a mage's existence. But for the Perfected Adepts, this is not the end of their work, but the beginning. Perfection is meaningless if it is static and removed from the world, so the Adept is obligated to return to the world and help others to find the way to inner peace. Though the Adepts do not disdain or reject the affairs the material world, they do require a substantial removal in order to pursue their goals. Renunciation of worldly attachments or wealth is the first necessary step for disentangling oneself from the world. They simplify their lives, shunning extraneous noise and clutter so that they can hear the murmurs of their innermost selves. Category:Legacy (MTAw)